Convicts
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = David Berón (Miguel) Dave Wittenberg (Sam) James Mathis (Reginald) |notebook = None |job = Escaped prison inmates |mission = Prisoners (CTYD) |weapon = Driver (Sam) rides shotgun, uses baseball bat (Miguel) Heavy Machine Gun (Reginald) |gender = Male |age = 20s-30s |race = African American (Reginald) Caucasian (Sam) Hispanic (Miguel) |}} "Here we go!" - Sam as he starts the humvee to charge at Sid and Sophie "You missed loser" - Reginald to Miguel on his failed attempt to kill Frank "Alright! Looks like we found our next contestants!" - Miguel, noticing Sid and Sophie The Convicts are Psychopaths appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. They are three escaped inmates that ride around in a stolen military Humvee with a mounted 50. caliber machine gun. They occupy Leisure Park, attacking survivors and zombies alike, and when Frank first encounters them, he witnesses them attack Sophie Richards and kill Sid. Frank can take their Humvee when the trio are dead, earning the Carjacker achievement and the Prisoner outfit. Frank is also able to take the gun off the back of their car. Convicts Sam Franklin *Prisoner ID is 942237 *Drives the Humvee. Miguel Sanchez *Prisoner ID is 941780 *Sits in the front passenger seat and wields a baseball bat. He switches to driver if Sam dies. Reginald Jenkins *Prisoner ID is 950216 *Operates the heavy machine gun mounted on the back of the Humvee. Story Dead Rising Prisoners Frank enters the park to find three escaped prisoners in a Humvee, one driving the vehicle and two armed with a baseball bat and a heavy machine gun. The passenger attempts to swing his bat at Frank but misses. The trio then spot a man and woman (Sid & Sophie) cutting through the park. The convicts successfully kill Sid with a swing of the baseball bat, leaving Sophie frightened and distraught. Infinity Mode Sam (along with Miguel and Reginald) appears at leisure park at 2:00:00 - 7:00:00 and is armed with a Humvee. When killed, he drops a boomerang, a handgun, a pair of hedge trimmers, and a toolbox. Miguel (along with Sam and Reginald) appears at leisure park at 2:00:00 - 7:00:00 and is armed with a baseball bat. When killed, he drops a boomerang, a handgun, a pair of hedge trimmers, and a toolbox. Reginald (along with Sam and Miguel) appears at leisure park at 2:00:00 - 7:00:00 and is armed with a heavy machine gun. When killed, he drops a boomerang, a handgun, a pair of hedge trimmers, and a toolbox. Battle Style The Convicts will roam Leisure Park at their free will, running over and gunning down everything in sight, zombies and humans alike. Sam Franklin drives aimlessly around and often crashes into a bench, tree or lamppost, requiring him to take some time to reverse and get out of the jam, giving Frank a good opportunity to attack with a melee weapon or get a good aim if attacking with firearms. Miguel Sanchez will swing his baseball bat at Frank whenever he is parallel with him. If Sam happens to die before Miguel does, then Miguel will push Sam out of the Humvee and take over as driver, giving Frank an easier time fighting them. Reginald Jenkins is the most troublesome convict of the three. He uses the HMG and can shoot with precise aim from up close or afar. Once he is dead, he will slump back in his seat and the HMG is up for grabs. Strategy There are a few different approaches which can be taken when dealing with the convicts. The safest is to have a Sniper Rifle and climb the picnic shelter in the Leisure Park, accessible by jumping at the side where the roof ends. From here, the convicts can be eliminated without incurring any damage. The more direct approach is to shoot at them from a distance on foot. Taking out the driver will immobilise the vehicle, and prevent it running you down or being difficult to target. Meleeing is considerably more difficult, and the best chance to attack is when the vehicle is stuck and/or reversing. The fastest way to kill the trio, however, is to wait until you have the Small Chainsaw and lead the into a tree. Once they crash, take them on starting with the gunner. Rewards Weapons *Heavy Machine Gun Prestige Points * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 3,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 3,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 3,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 20,000 PP (CTYD) Achievement Killing the convicts will allow Frank to achieve the Carjacker achievement, which requires him to steal the convict's vehicle. Clothing Completion of the Carjacker achievement will earn Frank the Prisoner outfit. Notes *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, the Convicts battle is replaced with an interactive cutscene telling you to shake the Wii remote and press certain buttons. Upon doing this successfully for a while Frank is able to kill off each of the convicts one by one: first killing Miguel with his own bat, then snapping Reginald's neck, and finally, killing Sam as he tries to run over Frank, unsuccessfully, as he runs into a tree, wall, or light post. *The heavy machine gun, without a doubt one of the most powerful weapons in the game, can be obtained from the Humvee once Reginald is killed. *If Frank kills only 1 or 2 of the convicts and enters the mall and goes back outside, they will have respawned *Unlike the rest of the psychopaths, the Convicts respawn each night at midnight. However, they will disappear for good at the start of Case 8-1. *Killing the Convicts does not count toward the Achievement Self Defense. *On rare occasion, the convicts' AI will glitch and they will not move at all. However, they can still be attacked and killed in this state. Trivia *The theme song that plays in their presence in Leisure Park is Gone Guru, by Lifeseeker. *The Convicts are the only psychopaths to not have a health bar. *The Convicts are the only three of four psychopaths (the other one being Brock) not to appear in Frank's notebook. *When photographed, the word "prisoner" will appear in the PP list. *In one of the trailers, Reginald Jenkins is shown driving and Sam Franklin is on the gun. *If Frank makes the Humvee inoperable without killing the two convicts in the front seat, they will simply sit in the vehicle, immobile. *In Chop Till You Drop, when Frank snaps the gunner's neck he seems to have handcuffs on *If you destroy the Humvee, the convicts will no longer respawn. *The convicts and the Hall Family are the only psychopaths in the game who attack you in triplets. *Miguel Sanchez (the convict with the baseball bat) has the same surname as Deidre Sanchez, a survivor in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Whether or not the two are related is unknown. Gallery Dead Rising Miguel Sanchez with bat.jpg|Miguel Sanchez swings his bat Dead Rising Sam Franklin driving.jpg|Sam Franklin drives the Humvee Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Psychopaths That Kill Survivors